Assassin's Creed: Private Affairs
by Alesuzael
Summary: The great assassin Ezio Auditore meets an unexpected challenge...In a female assassin.
1. Mission One

**Mission One: ****Target**

Rainfall in Venice, Italy 1479.

Through the shadow of her hood, hazel-green eyes peered through the steady rain to the buzzing streets of Venice in the evening. She focused her attention on finding one man. A tyrant in royal garb, well on his way to put the middle class in isolation.

She was hired to assassinate him.

Watching through Eagle Vision, she scanned the streets, finding only shadows and a few glowing red guards.

Unsatisfied, she stood on the lonely viewpoint where she had been perched. Taking a breath, she synchronized and took a leap of faith into a hay wagon four stories below her feet. Staying hidden to avoid the scrutinizing looks of passers by, she finally climbed out of the wagon and brushed her robes and hood off.

Her tailbone ached a little, due to repeated falls, but it wasn't anything she couldn't ignore.

Walking out into the street, she looked around, checking for her target. Nowhere in sight, she took off in a sprint through the streets of Venice.

After countless citizens passed, her Eagle Vision caught a glimpse of gold. She stopped dead in her tracks then proceeded to follow her target that walked surrounded by armed guards. She stayed out of sight, scaling a two story building and following her target from the rooftops.

She paused on a low rooftop; where below her target had stopped on a bridge. She crouched into the shadows and watched as her target mingled and discussed business with "friends".

She watched silently as his guards heads swiveled, constantly looking out for potential trouble.

Behind her, a sound like boots on the clay roof startled her, and she swung around, grabbing a curved dagger from her right greave. She pinned a young man against the side of a taller building with the length of her arm, blade pressed to the flesh of his throat.

"Whoa! Calmi, donna!" His young voice cried quietly and his hands shot up in submission.

She didn't bite, "Chi sei tu?" She demanded, "Tell me your name, boy!" She pressed harder against his chest.

"Donna! Per favore si calmi!" He insisted, "My name," He moved to a loud whisper, "Is Ezio Auditore."

Auditore. She recognized the name. The three men hanged for treason were Auditore. She lessened her grip, "What do you want? Hm? Why are you here?" She demanded trough a thick Italian accent.

Without saying a word, Auditore shot a glance at her target; Francesco de'Pazzi. He looked back at her.

"He killed my Father, and brothers! I will not let him stand for this!" He ranted, clearly unhappy that he was still in her hold. After a moment of silence, he looked her up and down as she watched de'Pazzi carefully. "You never told me your name, donna." He attempted charm.

She shot him a poisonous look, then released him. Taking a step back from the fellow "Assassin", she pointed her dagger at him, "This is my target. Il mio lavoro!" She hissed.

Ezio sighed and threw up an arm, knocking the dagger out of her hand. She brought her other arm over to counter his hold and she swung her leg around to sweep his feet from under him. He fell to his knees, pulling her down with him, and they slid, rolling around to gain the upper hand against the other. She hadn't realized how close they had been before they were falling into the street.

Francesco's guards were instantly after the two, who stood uncertainly and blocked the guards' blades before they struck flesh. Suddenly she was fighting along.

She paused, looking to find Francesco and locate Auditore, blocking random attacks.

"Ay! In questo modo!" She heard the cry behind her. Looking in the same direction, she spotted Auditore, waving for her to follow. She blocked one last attack before shoving her blade clean through the closest guard, pulling it out and sheathing it. She sprinted after Ezio, dodging crowds and eventually caught up with him. They ran with Auditore just a few steps ahead.

Screeching to a halt around another corner, Ezio held her by the shoulder against the stone wall, peeking around the corner to see if they were still being pursued.

He took off, grabbing her to give her a start and after a ways and another corner, he grabbed her and clapped a hand over her mouth, falling backward into a haystack.

The two lay still, hearing the guards run by, their armor clanking and clashing down the cobbled street. As the air grew quiet again, Ezio released her mouth. It was then that she noticed the arm holding her had its hand rested comfortably on her breast.

"Giu le mani, Auditore!" She growled, squirming out of his grasp and climbing out of the hay. She shot him another poisonous glare as he climbed out after her, then started down the street back to where they were before the chase. Sooner than she would've liked, Ezio had caught up to her.

"So, what business do you have with de'Pazzi?" He asked, only a few feet behind her. She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"He's my target." She stated, remembering where her lost dagger may be.

Ezio sensed he was getting nowhere with this woman and huffed, "Well, who hired you?"

She ignored him and peered through an iron gate to the courtyard on the other side. The edge of her dagger caught the moonlight, telling her right where it lay.

Taking a few steps back, she looked for a ledge or window or something she could grab onto. She then got an okay running start and walked up the wall, grabbing a window ledge before falling back to the ground. The rest of the climb was easy; scaling a building was one of her favorite hobbies. Once on the roof, she dropped into the courtyard, retrieving her dagger and sliding it back into its place.

She climbed back up the wall to find Ezio leaning against the next door building with his arms crossed. She sighed and walked over to him.

"So, what caused such hatred for de'Pazzi?" She asked, crossing her arms.

He put his hood back and she noticed dark hair pulled back with a ribbon and the scar on the right side of his mouth.

"He killed my family on a false charge." He looked up at the overcast night sky, "My father had evidence against de'Pazzi that could put him in prison. But we were betrayed by a 'family friend', and my father and brothers were hung for it."

She nodded and stood against the wall next to Ezio, "And you think killing Francesco de'Pazzi will put an end to your troubles?" She put her hood down, revealing short bob-cut black hair and rested her head back against the wall, "If only murder were that easy." She looked at him, "So what's your plan, Ezio Auditore? Or do you even have one?"

He blinked and took a breath, "Find de'Pazzi again, and kill him. He has to pay for what he's done." He looked over at her, "You were hostile not even five minutes ago, what changed?"

She looked down for a moment, then inhaled, "You looked…" She sighed, "…frightened." She didn't mention that she knew how it felt to be where he was right now. Young, with little to no family to look after and a wavering sanity to tend to. "Just don't think I'm going to let you kill my target."

Ezio chuckled and tapped her shoulder, "I see you won't give him up so easily." She refused to smile, and dropped into the streets. He stood on the edge, "Come on, donna! I was kidding!" He dropped after her and followed her deeper into the city. Passing through the marketplace, she stopped at the baker's booth for bread. Before she could get her purse out, Ezio had paid for her groceries. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why would you pay for a woman's groceries when she has done no such service for you?" She asked inquisitively.

"Consider it a gentleman's act. Besides, who said you hadn't done me such favors _yet_?" He winked. She scoffed a smile and picked up her bread, walking away from Auditore.

"You're too arrogant for your own good." She said flatly.

"Alessa!" A merchant across the way called, waving to her. She looked to answer and immediately looked back down; knowing Ezio had seen her answer the call.

"So your name is Alessa, eh?" Auditore smiled, jogging to walk beside her, "Fitting name for such a beautiful woman."

"Oh, per favore." She rolled her eyes and nodded at the merchant, "Ciao Marcus! Any fine wine I can try? I found a man who will pay for all of my things! Pick something expensive!" She pointed to Ezio, then walked over to Marcus' booth. He offered her some samples of new wine from Paris, Tuscany, and Naples.

"This will work to my favor later, Signore." Ezio winked at Marcus, and watched Alessa try a few samples.

She elbowed him in the ribs as she swallowed the last drink of the wine from Tuscany.

"Mmm, I love that one." She said, pointing to the corresponding wine bottle from which she had just tasted. As he wrapped it up, she looked back at Ezio and raised an eyebrow, "Well, _gentleman_?" She smirked.


	2. Mission Two

_**Recap:**_

"_Mmm, I love that one." She said, pointing to the corresponding wine bottle from which she had just tasted. As he wrapped it up, she looked back at Ezio and raised an eyebrow, "Well, gentleman?" She smirked._

**Mission Two: ****Bread and wine**

Ezio followed Alessa to her villa, just outside the city gates of Venice.

She lived happily alone, and when they arrived the house was dark and chilly from the rain. When they walked in, Alessa sat down her recent 'purchases' and tended the fireplace, replacing old wood with new and bringing the house to life. As it stoked itself up, she shed her robes and random weapons she carried, concealed in her many layers of clothing and armor. Ezio sat at her hand carved dining table, admiring the details as Alessa changed into a more comfortable gown; a floor length red cashmere empire waist dress with gold accents and ribbon around the waist.

She walked out of her bedroom barefoot to see Ezio had gotten bored of sitting still and found a knife to cut the bread with. She also noticed that he had two wine glasses out and half full of the newly opened wine bottle.

She couldn't help but think he was charming. He was certainly persistent, sometimes in an irritating way, but he never backed away from a challenge.

"Bene, bene." She leaned against the arched doorway, "I see you don't waste any time making yourself at home. My villa isn't much, but it suits my needs." She watched him pick up the wine glasses between the middle and pointer fingers of both hands, bringing one to her.

"You look lovely." He noted as she accepted the glass of wine and took a sip. She nodded in thanks and walked to the seat in front of the fireplace, which now warmed the house with a dull roar and the occasional crackle.

She patted the seat next to her for Ezio to sit, and he quickly obliged, shedding his own robes and weapons before sitting next to her.

"I'm afraid I never have anything interesting to talk about. You've given me quite a story to tell my friends though, Ezio. I did not at all expect to meet you during a job, though you did lose him rather well for me." She smiled sarcastically, taking another sip of her wine.

"Well, Alessa, I could very well say the same about you." He offered her a smile, then remembered that he had cut up the bread and just left it on the counter, "Ah, I just remembered! We have bread to eat, signora." He sat his wine glass on the mantle and stood, walking back over to the counter to load the bread up on a platter.

"If you can find the cheese, bring that too." She smiled, relaxing into her seat and crossing her arm over her stomach.

Ezio looked in the icebox, almost instantly finding the cheese she had told him about. He took it out, setting it on the plate with a knife so they could cut off what they wanted of it. He brought it back over and sat the platter on a low table in front of the couch they sat on. He picked up his wine glass once again and took his place beside Alessa.

She sat still, watching the fire and sipping on her almost empty glass of wine. Ezio snapped her out of the daze when she felt his arm rested on the back of the couch, around her shoulders. She looked back at him and he took notice of the level of her wine glass. "Well, we can't have _that_ now, can we?" He smiled and got up, fetching the wine bottle before returning and refilling her glass.

"I have a feeling I know exactly what you're doing, Auditore." She smiled slyly, rolling her eyes as she took a drink of her fresh glass.

"Now, now, I never said I was that predictable, signora." He sat next to her taking a piece of bread as he did so. "So how long have you lived alone?"

"Since my parents and sister passed." She watched the fire again, "Ten years ago. I've just never bothered finding family to live with or anyone to stay with."

Nodding, another question came to Ezio's mind, "When did you become an Assassin?"

She shot a look at him that can't be described with words. "Wouldn't you like to know, Auditore?" She grinned mischievously and took a sip of her wine.

Ezio chuckled and finished the bread he grabbed when he sat down. "So, how am I supposed to get to know you any better if you won't share anything?"

She raised her eyebrows, taking a drink and smiled without showing her teeth, then looked back at the fireplace. He took a sip of his wine and watched shadows of the fire dance on her skin. He allowed his fingertips to brush the exposed skin of her shoulder and neck. She tilted her head away from his hand, enjoying his touch.

"I suppose you'll find your way to know me," She looked up at him, "Ezio Auditore." She sat her glass on the table next to the platter of bread and cheese, picking up a piece of both before leaning back. "I forgot to eat supper." She noted, taking a bite of the cheese, and then the bread. His fingertips now rested on her shoulder blades. He watched her eat her piece of bread silently, and brushed his fingers down the backside of her arm.

Alessa looked over at him and placed her chin in the palm of her hand, "I know you aren't thinking of the wine, Ezio."

Shaking his head slightly and smiling, Auditore leaned in, caressing her jaw line with the hand that wasn't already touching her skin. Just before their lips touched, she put a finger over his lips, "Not while I'm sober, Signore Ezio." She smiled genuinely and he smirked back, glancing behind him as he picked up her wine glass and handed it to her.

"Sounds like something I can handle." He almost whispered. She laughed quietly and took the drink from his hands, taking a sip. She leaned back only momentarily, but enjoyed being that close. She was surprised at her own behavior, seeing as though she had only met Ezio hours earlier. She felt as though she had known him for years. Alessa wasn't sure if that could be taken as a compliment to his nature or a symbol that he may be shallow as a wading pool. "Do you live on your own, Ezio?" She asked, resting her chin in her palm again, making and maintaining eye contact.

He looked up, pretending to think about what she asked, "Not really. After my father and brothers were hanged, my uncle Mario took my Madre, my sister and myself in, to his villa in Monteriggioni." He paused, looking back at Alessa, "I'm usually not there; usually someone gives me a contract so I have to be away from home."

Alessa nodded, leaning back and finishing off her second glass of wine. Without missing a beat, Ezio lifted the glass from her hand and refilled it.

She giggled, feeling her cheeks start to grow warm. "You're spoiling me, Ezio."

He could tell she was starting to feel the effects of the wine, but continued to just brush his fingertips across her shoulder blades. He took another sip of his own glass, "You never answered my question, signora. When did you become an Assassin?"

She leaned back, narrowing her eyes at him, "My mother was an Assassin. Before she died, she showed her armor to me, and said I should never make the same choices she did. After she was killed…" She trailed off, and referred her attention back to the fire.

He touched her cheek with his free hand, turning her head back to face him, "Keep going, signora."

Sighing, she looked down, "…after she was killed, I wanted revenge. I found her armor again, but it was too big. I waited until I was older and could fit into her armor. After that, all the years have blurred together. I've been reckless, but I've also gotten my revenge." She looked up at him, "And I still feel empty."

Ezio nodded, "So that's why you thought my desire for revenge was a fool's act." He ran his fingers through her hair, his thumb stroking the skin of her shoulder. She looked back at the fire, suddenly anxious, and downed the rest of her wine. He raised his eyebrows as he watched her take the bottle to refill her own glass, then downing that glass as well. "Last I checked, you weren't trying to get drunk, Signora." He noted, gently taking the bottle before she could refill her glass again.

"That was before I started thinking about my own stupid mistakes." She stated, huffing when he took the bottle away from her. He leaned close and caressed her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"You know drinking won't make you forget. Wine doesn't do that sort of thing." He smiled, watching her break eye contact. Trying again, he closed the distance between them, touching his lips delicately to hers. Alessa accepted the kiss, exhaling deeply. He pulled away, looking for a reaction. Her eyes stayed closed for a second, opening when she registered that Ezio had pulled away.

Running her fingers through his hair, she pulled him back toward her, kissing him again. His hands moved to her waist, and he longed to tug the cashmere from her skin. He felt her relax into the kiss and her arms rested around his neck. Her lips parted as he pulled her so close that she could feel the warmth through his clothing, and soon thereafter he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Alessa's fingers tangled in his hair and she broke the kiss, her head falling back. His lips explored the skin offered to him and he laid her back on the couch, hands running down her sides and then back up to keep a hold on her.

Alessa's mind got more and more fuzzy as the kiss progressed, "You should stay for the night." She smiled, and her face felt flushed. Ezio suspected she didn't have a high alcohol tolerance and would fall asleep soon. Until she did, he didn't want her doing anything he knew she would regret. She wasn't drunk by Ezio's doing, it was more because she had spoken about her parent's death. He couldn't take advantage of her.

He stood and picked her up bridal style, "Lead me to your room, Signora." He smiled, playing along with her mood. She pointed him in the right direction; through the doorway and to the left, down a hall to another doorway with no door. It was dimly lit and a lonely oil lamp burned, lighting the space as well as it could. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down. Alessa pulled him down on top of her and he promptly moved to where he was laying beside her. She pressed her lips to his again and his hand rested on her hip.

She pulled away and blinked heavily, looking up at him, "I'm tired…" She trailed off, blinking heavily again.

"I figured you might be, il mio amore." He stroked her cheek gently, "So rest your eyes. I'll be right here when you wake up." He smiled to himself, thinking of how she would react to seeing Ezio next to her in the morning.

Alessa nodded, and then looked over to her wardrobe, "I have to change." She mumbled, sitting up. With no digression to Ezio, she pushed the shoulders of her gown down and stood, letting it fall to the floor. His eyes widened and he looked away quickly, fearing he may violate her by watching her walk across the room naked.

He rolled over onto his back, watching shadows play on the ceiling and hearing Alessa's wardrobe open. Soon enough, she came back and sat on the bed in an almost transparent nightgown. She laid down next to him and faced away, pulling her blanket up to her shoulder.

Ezio waited for her to fall asleep before he stood and kicked off his boots, pulled his shirt over his head; hanging it over the back of a chair in the corner, and for an added touch, unbuttoned his pants. He then laid next to her and allowed himself to fall asleep without bothering to get under the covers.

"Buona notte, Alessa." He whispered before his eyes closed.


	3. Mission Three

_**Recap:**_

_Ezio waited for her to fall asleep before he stood and kicked off his boots, pulled his shirt over his head; hanging it over the back of a chair in the corner, and for an added touch, unbuttoned his pants. He then lay next to her and allowed himself to fall asleep without bothering to get under the covers._

"_Buona notte, Alessa." He whispered before his eyes closed._

**Mission Three: ****Uneasy Thoughts**

Alessa woke up with a pounding headache. She sat up, squinting against the sunlight coming in the window. Rubbing her eyes, she noticed a shirt that wasn't hers hanging on the back of the chair in the corner of her room. A pair of boots rested under the chair as well.

She felt movement in the bed next to her and looked over to see Ezio, shirtless, with his pants undone and hair messed up. Her eyes widened and she tried to remember what happened last night after they shared Assassin stories. She ran her fingers through her hair, remembering nothing and she looked back at Ezio, who slept soundly on his back, with one hand on his stomach and the other under the pillow. She found herself admiring the skin he had exposed. Without her brain's permission, her fingertips traced the muscles available to her hands. Ezio stirred and his eyes opened before she could pull her hand away.

He exhaled heavily, smiling a little, "Enjoying the view?" He mumbled sleepily. Alessa blushed and pulled her hand away, setting it in her own lap, unable to think of something to say. He sat up, stretching his back before rubbing his eyes and yawning, "Have a good night?" He asked.

She froze, "Uh…What exactly _happened_ last night?" She asked, her nerves setting in a little more.

"You mean…? You don't remember?" He smirked, "I can't believe you don't remember last night."

Her eyes widened, "…Did we? Uh…You know…?"

He raised his eyebrows, "You wouldn't believe it, Alessa. I wish you could've remembered it like you _enjoyed_ it last night." He winked at her.

She covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh, mio dio." She sighed, "When did I black out?"

He rested his hand on her thigh, "After you told me about your parents, you downed two more glasses of wine and got…well…frisky." He winked again, "And I couldn't resist your charm."

She rubbed her face, "Why can't I remember it?" She asked herself, half genuinely, half because she honestly hated missing something like…Ezio.

She stood and walked to her wardrobe, opening it to find her dress from last night in a wad in the bottom. Swallowing hard, she scanned through her wardrobe and found a golden-tan dress that ended at her knees. Normally she didn't like that style of dress simply because it was so short. She offered a glance at Ezio before walking through the villa into the kitchen. On her way, she picked up the platter and one of the wine glasses, carrying them to the sink. As she cleared off the plate, she heard Ezio walk into the room behind her. She listened to his footsteps until his arms found their way around her waist and his chest pressed against her back.

After a long, profound silence, she heard him clear his throat, "Mi dispiace dirlo…"

She tilted her head to the left and he brushed his lip up the side of her neck and gently kissed her ear. She leaned her head back against his shoulder. He exhaled with a small smile, 'We didn't…Uh…You know…"

She turned around, thus pressed between the counter and Ezio's body, "What?" She said lowly, almost hissing.

Acting like a scolded puppy, Ezio made and broke eye contact repeatedly. She shoved him back, "Cosa?" she asked as he stumbled back into a chair, "You were playing with me?"

"I couldn't just let you wake up easily." He chuckled, hands coming up in submission, "I couldn't help but play a little prank. But for the record," He stood and crossed his arms, "You _did_ get frisky. I just didn't take advantage of it." He walked closer, "Forgive me, Signora?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. As angry as she was for believing his tricks, she couldn't help but be grateful that he really didn't take advantage of her.

Instead of saying anything, she walked outside to feed and brush Bendetta, her young Lipizzano. He was three years old, raised from a foal.

Fetching a bucket of grain from under a small shed, she didn't hear Ezio walked outside after her. Sighing, she walked over to the fence and clicked her tongue to call Bendetta. He cantered around the stable and whinnied pleasantly when he saw her smiling at him. Alessa climbed over the fence and offered Bendetta the bucket of grain, which he accepted right away.

She leaned back against the fence and crossed her arms, watching him munch away on his breakfast. When he was done, he walked up to Alessa and nudged her shoulder. She stroked his snout, caressing his cheek with her free hand.

"Ciao, Bendetta. Come hai dormito?" She cooed, resting her forehead against his. "I'm sorry I didn't visit with you last night. We had a guest." She whispered. Bendetta emitted what sounded like a sigh and his eyes looked up over Alessa's head. About that time, she heard footsteps on the gravel behind her. She looked over her head to see Ezio had put his shirt and boots back on. Her lips tightened and she returned her attention to Bendetta.

"He's a beautiful horse, Alessa." Ezio cooed as he leaned against the fence.

"I raised him without a mother." She said quietly. "He was just wandering around the wall of the city. He couldn't have been more than a few weeks old." She stroked Ben's snout, "I couldn't just leave him, so I brought him here. Lured him, with pieces of bread from the marketplace." She smiled at the horse, who seemed just as interested in the story as Ezio was.

"What is his name, Signora?" She heard him ask quietly.

"Bendetta; a graceful and strong name." She answered, and looked over her shoulder at Ezio, "Why did you trick me? Into thinking we had crossed over a line?"

Bendetta snorted as if to say, 'He did what?'. Ezio ran his fingers through his hair, "I didn't think you would get so upset. You aren't like the other girls I've met." He chuckled, "I have to put effort into wooing you." He smiled that charming smile she almost couldn't resist. Her face stayed straight and she walked slowly back to the fence.

"What do you mean when you say I'm not like the others?"

"Well," He nodded, "You're an assassin, for starters. I've never met a female assassin. You're stubborn," He smiled, "But I can't see you hating me. I may be taking a fool's guess, but you seem to like me…just a little."

Her face softened, "Thank you Ezio." She paused, but continued upon seeing his confused expression, "Not many decent men would tell the truth. You're definitely a trickster, but not a liar."

Ezio smiled shyly, ducking his golden eyes out of contact with her rather piercing hazel ones. After a moment of silence, Alessa remembered something she needed in the city. She hopped over the fence and walked inside, grabbing her robes and armor, walking into her room to change.

When she came out, Ezio had changed as well.

"You're not following me." She said sternly, sheathing her sword as she walked past him.

"I don't even know where you're going, Alessa." He chuckled, following her out the door.

She wasn't about to tell him where she was going and they walked the couple miles to the gate of Venice. She shot Ezio a look as she took off down the winding streets and alley ways of Venice. Though he wasn't following her, he found himself walking the same path as she.

Alessa had a mission in the catacombs. All she had to do now was find the entrance.

As the two neared Ezio's stop, he noticed she was going to the same place he was. The catacombs.

Though they were going to the same place, Alessa didn't seem to know where the secret entrance to the tomb was.

"Well, Signora. I suppose this is where we part ways." He put a hand on her shoulder, "Be careful on your mission." With that, he walked down the street and around the corner.

Alessa watched him leave out of the corner, and walked the other way around the building. She checked around the entire base of the Cathedral, finding nothing. Looking up, she jumped and grabbed an old iron rod attached to the side of the building. Climbing up to the second floor, she stabilized herself on a ledge before shimmying around the edge, checking all of the details for that secret key.

Turning around one more corner, she found it already opened. She stopped, wondering who would know it was there. Even she had to search for it.

Shrugging it off, she decided that she could kill anyone that got in her way down here, and she slipped down the sewer drain sized hole, climbing her way down into the bowels of the Cathedral.

She fell ten feet when the tunnel ended and she landed on her knees, rolling to avoid an even worse injury than some scratches and bruises. Brushing herself off, Alessa stood, looking around the cavernous space. She couldn't remember who sent her on this mission and she felt bad for putting it on hold this long. She just couldn't resist an Assassination contract.

She remembered why she was here though. A noble stole her 'employer's' family signet. A golden ring with rubies and diamonds in the shape of fangs and blood. The noble was shortly murdered, and was buried in the Venice catacombs with the ring. Alessa's job was to retrieve it without being detected.

Now she remembered who contracted her. A man by the name of Georgio Ramani. He had given her no explanation as to how the ring was stolen, only that it was a gold ring with the symbol on it and "Ramani" engraved inside the band.

She looked around the room again, this time looking for a specific place where Nobles would lay after death. With no results, she figured she would just have to look in every sarcophagus. She sighed heavily. The only dirt she enjoyed getting on her hands was blood. Not the dusty remains of those past.

She shoved her personal issues aside and scaled a wall, perching on a wooden rafter, looking for something to jump to, to continue further into the catacomb.

Ezio walked down seven flights of stairs, down a dark tunnel, and through countless empty treasure rooms before finding what he came for…across a pit that seemed bottomless. A rafter stuck out conveniently for him to jump to and swing across.

When he landed on the other side, he brushed his hands together to rid himself of the splinters in his ungloved hand. He looked up to see a low archway into the Assassin's tomb. He walked in, collecting Florins from the small chests scattered about the room before pushing the sarcophagus open and collecting the seal from inside.

Once he had it tucked into his belt, he looked for the secret door out. He found a panel of brick had a crease in it and he put all of his weight against it, pushing open an exit big enough for him to fit through.

Alessa searched through countless sarcophagi, coming up empty handed every time. It was drafty and humid in the catacombs and her constant movement caused her to perspire. She dabbed her forehead on her sleeve, looking around the space. She was growing frustrated with her search, and questioned if this said ring was actually in the Venice catacombs.

"Oi, questo e frustrante." She mumbled. Something from the next room shuffled; a sound like a stone being kicked accidentally. She was perched high, and ducked into the sarcophagus pocket she was searching, watching carefully to see what the sound was without being seen. Two armed guards strolled into the room, chatting about their wives and children to pass the time. She pulled three throwing knives out of their holster on her greave; just in case.

"I was assigned to guard the Templar secret meeting in the catacombs across the city." One of them said, "I heard de'Pazzi is going to show his face for the first time since his attempted murder. Assassins are after him now." He splurged like a gossip-happy schoolgirl.

"I don't believe in Assassins." The other said. "I think these so called murderers are just thieves in better clothing."

'_I'm no thief.' _Alessa thought, her face crinkling in upcoming anger. She adjusted her foot, accidentally kicking a broken piece of wood from atop the coffin she perched on, sending the debris falling down four stories and landing in a manmade pond.

The guards' heads turned sharply at the splash and they looked up, searching for the source. Alessa held her breath and pressed herself against the wall behind her, extra careful not to move the coffin she perched on.

In the back of her mind, she wished Ezio was there to distract them.

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face, tickling her neck before soaking into her shirt.

"Maybe it was just a bird." One of the guards stated, looking up as high as his neck would allow.

"What kind of bird could find its way down here?" The other one retorted, listening for any sound out of the ordinary.

"Well you never know. You aren't a bird, how would you know how they get into a catacomb?"

The other guard sighed, shaking his head. Alessa, still holding her breath, peeked around the nook wall, down to where the guards were still searching the highest reaches of the catacomb. She pulled her head back two seconds too late, and both guards saw her.

"Assassino! Prendetelo!" One of them yelled, drawing an arrow from the quiver on his back, aiming and shooting without a seconds patience.

The arrow hit the wall right next to Alessa's head, shattering and embedding splinters in her cheek and neck. She inhaled sharply, squeezing her eyes shut, and pulled her hood up just as another arrow shattered on the aged brick.

She looked out from behind the wall, where both guards stood, bows taut, and held the point of on of her throwing knives' blades between the knuckles of her pointer and middle finger.

Aiming quickly, she threw it with all the strength in her chest and took down one of the archers. With one threat gone, she synchronized and took a leap of faith into the pond below, catching an arrow in her right shoulder blade.

"Gah!" She yelped and her dive was disrupted by a sudden jerk of her muscles, sending her into a spiral. She hit the water with a less than graceful splash. She opened her eyes underwater and started swimming up to get a breath, only to be hit with another arrow, this time in her left hip. As she yelped again, flooding her lungs with dark water. She coughed, resulting in more water in her lungs. After only a moment, she stopped struggling and drifted down.

She heard a splash, and everything went black.


	4. Mission Four

_**Recap:**_

_With one threat gone, she synchronized and took a leap of faith into the pond below, catching an arrow in her right shoulder blade._

"_Gah!" She yelped and her dive was disrupted by a sudden jerk of her muscles, sending her into a spiral. She hit the water with a less than graceful splash. She opened her eyes underwater and started swimming up to get a breath, only to be hit with another arrow, this time in her left hip. As she yelped again, flooding her lungs with dark water. She coughed, resulting in more water in her lungs. After only a moment, she stopped struggling and drifted down._

_She heard a splash, and everything went black._

**Mission Four:** Injury

Instead of taking a leap of faith and leaving the Cathedral, Ezio climbed down the side of the massive church, finding the secret entrance again to see how Alessa was doing. He ducked his way through an archway into a cavernous crypt, pausing a moment to look around the giant space.

He heard Alessa scream and a big splash in the next room and Ezio took off running to the sound.

He found two guards, one dead, one shooting arrows into the water. His heart dropped, turning cold when he realized that Alessa was the one in the water, and was probably injured.

He ran at the remaining guard; who turned to him and started shooting, and ducked out of the way of three arrows. The guard dropped his bow and drew his sword striking at Ezio and missing so narrowly that he cut open the fabric of his hood.

Ezio jumped back, eyes wide and heart pounding at the near tragic experience, but momentarily shook it off, glaring darkly at the guard, who inched toward him in a defensive position.

"Chi era vicino." He mumbled, throwing his shoulders back and ejecting his hidden blade, "Dai facciamo questa veloce!" He roared, closing the distance between the two men. He knocked the sword away and sliced the guards arm, immediately thrusting the sword at the guard, being blocked before it could do damage. After three more missed hits, Ezio sighed and kicked the guard between the legs, catching his shoulder as he doubled over and shoving his hidden blade through the vulnerable man's throat.

Ezio laid the guard down and retracted his blade, then continued to dive into the pond, swimming down to find Alessa; who had hit the bottom. He grabbed the layers of clothing on her shoulder, tugging her upwards. He prayed inside his head, hoping he wasn't too late to get her.

They surfaced and he almost threw her onto the cold hard stone floor. He saw two arrows, one in her right shoulder blade, and the other in her left hip. He bit his lip, breathing heavily as he climbed out of the water.

He collapsed on his knees next to her, "Alessa!" He shook her shoulder and tapped her cheek. He got no reply and her head fell to the side. He took a shaky breath and caressed her face in his gloved hand, "Alessa, per favore! Please wake up!" he put his ear to her mouth, listening for a breath and placed his free hand on her chest to feel for a heartbeat.

As he was about to move his hand to shake the woman again, he felt a slight thump under his fingertips. His heart skipped a beat as he swallowed and took a breath, "Alessa!" He exclaimed, knowing she couldn't hear him right now. His heart raced, as he noticed the severe bleeding from her side where the arrow had punctured and pierced through the skin directly under her ribcage.

He pushed on her chest, trying to clear some of the water out of her lungs, but stopped when he realized it was pushing the arrow in her shoulder deeper into the flesh. Ezio tightened his jaw, searching his mind for anything that would work quickly. He couldn't let her die, and he wasn't about to let her.

He wiped excess water from her mouth, as well as his own, and leaned over her, "Spiacenti, Alessa." He apologized hastily before putting his lips to hers, giving her a breath from his own lungs. When the first try didn't succeed, he gave her another breath. He felt her body shake and she coughed like she couldn't get a full breath.

Ezio laughed, relieved that she had come back.

Alessa opened her eyes, coughing more before sitting up and pushing him to the side as she vomited water. Finally taking a full breath in her sore lungs, she noticed the pain from the two arrows protruding from her body. She winced and wanted to lie back, but decided against it with the arrow sticking out of the back of her shoulder.

She looked up at Ezio, "Hello." She offered a small smile, "I missed you." She admitted, "I thought I was dead, for sure."

He shook his head, "Not while I'm around, signora." He smiled back. "You don't look so good, though."

She shrugged, wincing as she remembered the arrows again, "It may have ruined my day." She chuckled, looking down.

He moved forward on his knees, "Can I break them off?"

"What? No, absolutely not!" She yelled suddenly, and he put a finger over her lips.

"So we don't attract attention. We have to take them out eventually. I can carry you back to your villa, and fetch a doctor. I know they can help!" He said. She thought about it, and eventually nodded, though she didn't want to be considered vulnerable by allowing him to carry her like a bride through the city. He grabbed a hold of the arrow in her hip, "Are you ready, Alessa?" He asked, adjusting his position for better hold.

She shook her head no and he took a breath, "…Alright." In one fluid motion he broke the arrow and twisted it away from the arrowhead imbedded in her hip. She cried out, clenching her fists. Tears streamed down her face as she clenched and ground her teeth. Ezio looked up at her, tossing the broken arrow away and pulling the remainder of the broken arrow out of the other side. "Just one more, signora." He said quietly.

She shook her head as she cried, begging him not to break the other one, even though she knew he had to.

It pained him to see Alessa injured like this and he didn't want to break the arrow in her shoulder as much as she didn't want to feel that pain again. He tore off a portion of his cape, tying it around her waist to help the bleeding, and then helped her roll over onto her stomach so he could grip the other arrow. He knelt at her side and she gripped the greave closest to her. He paused for a second, almost unwilling to break off this second arrow. He took a breath and closed his eyes, breaking and twisting the thin wood easily. Alessa cried again, inhaling sharply as Ezio turned her over again.

"Let's get you out of here." He cooed, picking her up as gently as he could. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the pain in her body keeping tears in her eyes. The throbbing was almost too much for her to take.

"Can we not find a doctor right now?" She asked through her teeth as they made their way through the bowels of the Cathedral.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea," He replied, "We may have to cut your clothes away so we don't irritate the wounds."

"I'm not sure they can get more irritated than they already are." She retorted, stroking the exposed skin on his neck.

"I still think it's best to get you home, Alessa." He sounded stern and she huffed. She didn't want to argue against him anymore.

Ezio glanced down at her every so often on their way to Alessa's villa and by the time they arrived, she had fallen asleep. He walked inside with her and laid her down on the couch, taking off his vest and placing it under her to keep blood from staining the rich copper fabric. He knelt again and brushed black hair out of her face, then wasted no time running outside and towards the city to find a doctor.

Inside the city wall, he found a doctor right away and ran up to him, "Please, signore, I have someone, a woman, and she has been injured by arrows. Per favore, signore. Please come with me and help her."

The doctor nodded, "Dare l'esempio, signore." He replied, and Ezio took him back to the villa.

Alessa awoke to smelling salts, and sat up coughing, only to clench her teeth and wince at the throbbing in her back and side.

"Oh, this is very bad." The doctor stated at the sight of all the blood. "May I remove your shirt, signora? This may be a serious wound that needs to be treated immediately."

She nodded through her pain and Ezio helped her out of her many layers. The doctor allowed her to cover her chest with her shirt, as long as he was able to tend to the wound on her shoulder and hip. "We need to take the arrowhead out of your shoulder, signora. I know this is a lot of pain, but if we remove it, your body can heal itself much faster."

She nodded without thinking. She was finished being stubborn and only wanted the pain to go away. The doctor tended to her hip first, motioning to Ezio to hold her legs, in case she thrashed. Once she was secured with her fingers gripping the edge of her couch and a knotted cloth in her mouth, the doctor poured alcohol on the wound, causing it to sting and burn much like it was on fire. It was much more painful than simply breaking and removing the arrow. She constantly cried out, screaming when the sting would worsen. Finally, the doctor dabbed the cleaned wound, soaking the alcohol from the crater of the bloody puncture, and Alessa finally took a breath. She felt as though she had just given birth, but there was no child there to reward her pain.

"There we are, signora. One wound cleaned: one arrowhead to go." He took a moment to bandage the wound and retrieve anesthetic from his bag.

Ezio walked around the working doctor to Alessa, kneeling beside her.

He stroked her face, "Are you okay so far?" He asked sincerely. She noticed he looked like he wanted to cry. She ran her fingers through the hair hanging over his face.

"I'll be fine." She said simply, "I'm sure it's not something you haven't seen." She blinked away tears from the sting of her hip, "It'll be over soon anyway."

Ezio shrugged, looking up at her through his eyelashes, "That doesn't mean I've seen it happen to you, signora." He admitted as the doctor looked up from his work.

"Are we ready to extract the arrowhead?" He asked, unknowingly breaking apart the two's eye contact. Alessa nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. She winced as Ezio helped her turn over, putting a pillow under her chest to keep her elevated. Ezio stroked her hair before returning to her legs to hold her down. "Here we go." The doctor stated, before starting in on the near-surgery extraction of the weapon head.

Alessa gasped at how much more this metal tip hurt when it slid out of the muscle. Tears had streamed down her face from the start, so she barely noticed the new fountain that her eyes had become.

Though it hurt worse, it didn't take as long to pull out the head and treat and bandage the wound. Before she knew it, Ezio had carried her to her bed and lit an oil lamp at her bedside.

"The doctor told me to give you this," He held out a silver vial, "He said it would ease the pain and help you sleep." Upon seeing her skeptical face, he smiled reassuringly, "It works, signora. Trust me."

Alessa took the vial from Ezio's outstretched hand and unscrewed the lid, smelling the liquid inside and making a very unpleased face. She looked back up at him, as if to ask if she really had to swallow it all.

"Yes, Alessa. It won't work if you don't take it all. It helps if you hold your nose."

She attempted to lift her arm, but a sharp pain shot through her body, almost giving her a bad chill, and she rested her arm again. She shot him a patronizing look.

"Do you want me to help then?" He asked, hinting at a smile. He found her vulnerable state amusing and adorable. She sighed, rolling her eyes as she nodded slightly. Ezio chuckled, and reached over to pinch Alessa's nose shut as she tilted her head up and downed the medicine in one motion.

She swallowed hard, scrunching up her face in distaste and looked up at Ezio, who chuckled again, "See? Not _that_ bad, signora." He smiled. She punched him weakly with her good arm and leaned her head back, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Why would you save me if I've done you no such kindness?" She asked, honestly curious as to why he cared so much.

"Consider it a gentleman's act." He smirked the same way he had when he said that for the first time, yesterday afternoon. She smiled tiredly, feeling the effects of the medicine take hold of her.

"I knew you would say that." She said, bitter sweetly. "Why do you care for me so much?"

He hesitated to answer, unsure of what to say. He honestly had no idea what about her had caught his eye…mostly because she nearly killed him when they first met. He liked that she was independent, and could care for herself and do a good job at it. He liked that she wouldn't take his nonsense, and could pinpoint when he was telling a lie. While she hadn't caught him in a lie, he knew she could do it.

By the time he had though of an answer, Alessa had fallen into a semi-deep sleep. He picked her up, adjusting her to lie down instead of being propped up. Covering her, he brushed ebony strands out of her face before softly kissing the soft flesh of her neck gently.

"Buona notte, Alessa." He whispered, stroking her cheek before standing, snuffing out the lamp, and walking into the main room.

The doctor had long gone, and Ezio had the house to himself until Alessa awoke again. Standing in the doorway of the main room, he looked around. Stucco walls painted a rich red-orange, the copper couch; made luxuriously plush and adorned with red and brown pillows, the detailed hand-carved dining table, an exquisite area rug with ornamental detail, much like a tapestry one would hang on the wall. She had a quilt hung above the mantle of the dark stone fireplace with the pattern of light blues and yellow and pink. It must have been hers as a child.

On the wall over the dining table hung a painting of who he guessed was her family. A long haired, younger Alessa sat on the floor with her dolls, while her mother and grandmother were seated, and her father stood centered behind the two women. All three looked stoic and secretive, and Alessa played away, caught in a child's world.

Ezio sighed and shrugged off his cape and unbuckled his chest guard, slipping it off like a coat. He knelt to unbuckle his greaves as well, pulling them off and setting them by the couch alongside the rest of his armor and blades. He dressed down until he was left in his brown pants and aged white shirt; unbuttoned to about his bellybutton.

He sat on the couch, moving a few pillows to acquire the right amount of space, and stoked up the fire, and afterwards kicked off his boots, deciding whether or not he wanted a glass of wine. He had built up an appetite over the days events and also pondered on if he wanted to find the bread and cheese they had enjoyed last night.

Deciding no on both things, Ezio reclined and rested his face in the palm of his hand. From the bedroom, he heard Alessa snore softly. He smiled to himself; the medicine must have lived up to its reputation, for she hadn't snored at all when he had slept beside her.

He felt his eyes grow heavy as he watched the fire. His head bobbed every now and then, jerking him back to a more awake state, though it didn't last long at all.

To rid himself of the tired feeling, he stood again and walked back into the bedroom, leaning against the doorway to watch Alessa sleep for a moment. When his eyes became heavy, he walked slowly to the bed, sitting on the side he slept on the night before. He watched her sleep painlessly, watched her chest rise and fall slowly, watched her skin glow in the lamplight.

He thought about what she kept saying, about why he would do all of these things for her though she had never granted him such favors. He admired every curve of her body and thought about why he was so drawn to her. Her independence, her personality, the way she looked at him, though she most likely didn't notice, he thought about her eyes and her soft lips that he longed to taste again. He thought about her skin and her smile.

Ezio lay back against the headboard, and looked around the room; yellowish walls, a lower ceiling, a painting of Bendetta as a foal above the dark wood wardrobe. He noticed the blanket under his weight and covering Alessa's legs. It was the same colors as the quilt above the fireplace, and looked as though it had the same patterns, only larger and fit for a full grown woman's bed. On the end table were a small book and a pen, most likely her journal. The rest of the room was spotless, aside from the armor, leather, and weapons strewn about the room.

He laid his head back, adjusting to lie next to her. He pulled up the blankets on her legs before resting his head on the pillow, brushing his fingertips lightly over the flesh of her arm. His eyelids grew heavy again and he didn't bother fighting it.

In moments, he had fallen asleep.


	5. Mission Five

_**Recap:**_

_He laid his head back, adjusting to lie next to her. He pulled up the blankets on her legs before resting his head on the pillow, brushing his fingertips lightly over the flesh of her arm. His eyelids grew heavy again and he didn't bother fighting it._

_In moments, he had fallen asleep._

**Mission Five:**A change of pace

Ezio awoke to a silent villa. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and face, and glanced to Alessa, who still slept soundly.

He stood, rubbing his neck, and walked into the bathroom to splash water on his face. He heard Bendetta whinny outside. He was probably hungry, seeming as though he hadn't been fed since yesterday afternoon. The noise caused Alessa to stir, and her eyes fluttered open.

Immediately locking onto Ezio, she inhaled sleepily and stretched as much as her injured body would allow her. He smiled at her as she blinked heavily.

"How long have you been watching me?" She asked quietly.

"Only a minute." Ezio smiled in return, "I only woke up a moment ago. I was just waking myself up a little more."

About that time, Bendetta whinnied outside again. Alessa sat up faster than she should have and fresh tears came to her eyes. Ezio rushed to her side and caught her, laying her back down again, "Don't lift a finger, Alessa. I'll feed him."

She adjusted against her mattress uncomfortably, "Grain is under the shed. He might be mean at first, just tell him I'm not feeling well." She said, finally finding a semi-comfortable spot.

Ezio gave her a strange look, "You want me to tell a horse that you aren't feeling well? Will he actually know the difference?"

Alessa nodded, "Trust me. He will understand."

He nodded uneasily and stood, walking outside and looking at Bendetta, who waited patiently at the fence line. "Good morning, Bendetta."

The stallion snorted as if to say _'who the hell are you? Why isn't my momma here?'_

Ezio put his hands up, "Hey now, don't be upset at me. She isn't feeling well." He watched the horse for a response. Bendetta pawed the ground under his feet and snorted again, and seemed to nod his head. He shot a look at the shed, waiting for Ezio to get the bucket of feed from the small building behind the house. He was honestly surprised that Bendetta had understood him. He wondered if something like that had happened before…maybe not with arrows, though.

Ezio found the bucket of grain Alessa had mentioned and carried it over to Bendetta, who whinnied pleasantly. He set it inside the fence and leaned against the post as the stallion walked over to his breakfast. He leaned over and sniffed the grain, then looked up at Ezio, as if to wonder why he was watching him eat.

"What more to you want from me, signore?" Ezio asked, putting his hands up again. The horse maintained a stare and took a step back from the grain, snorting at Ezio.

He scoffed a chuckle, "Alright. Whatever you want." He turned and walked toward the house. As he passed through the door, he glanced back at Bendetta, who munched away happily on his late breakfast. Shaking his head, Ezio chuckled and stepped inside, making his way back to Alessa.

When he walked into her room, he saw that she had managed to sit herself up. "Signora! You should be lying down!" He said, kneeling beside her bed.

"I'm tired of lying down." She snapped back. "You're lucky I'm not standing. I granted you that much."

"Look, Alessa, I know you aren't happy or comfortable, but being stubborn about this won't help you. Please lie down, signora." He begged her with his eyes, "I want you healed as soon as possible. Even if that means you're bedridden."

Alessa gave him an angry stare, then huffed and threw herself back into the pillows, wincing as pain shot through her body and rolling over to face away from Ezio, "I'm tired of being treated like a child."

Ezio sighed, "What must you do that can't wait signora?" He asked, a little more sharply than he had wanted, "It hasn't even been a full day and you're persistently trying to stall your body from healing."

Alessa huffed, refusing to look at him. Eventually he sighed and stood, "When you decide to stop being so stubborn, I'll be outside with Bendetta. Or I might get my own horse. I haven't decided yet."

He let his shoulders drop a little when she didn't answer, and walked out of the room, grabbing up his armor and miscellaneous weapons on his way out the door.

Sitting outside to assemble himself, Bendetta trotted over to the fence, snorting in his direction. Ezio looked up, and then back down, "She won't talk to me. I upset her because I told her to lie still and heal."

Bendetta shook his head and whinnied, looking at the door behind Ezio. He glanced over his shoulder, hoping she was standing there, but was disappointed to see that she hadn't come out after him. He looked back at Bendetta, "Has she always been this stubborn?"

The stallion snorted, shaking is head a little and taking a step back. Ezio smiled; amused that he was having a conversation with a horse, "So it's just with me, eh? Outstanding." He stood, having buckled his greaves and sheathed his broadsword. "I'll be back soon, and I'll bring you back a friend."

Bendetta snorted in disbelief as Ezio walked toward the gates of Venice. He chuckled again at the thought of talking to a horse, and picked up his pace to a sprint. He didn't want to waste time walking when he had things he wanted to do. He only hoped that Alessa was asleep when he got back.

Walking into the city, he tried to remember where the shops were that he wanted to visit. Taking off to the right, he watched for a special merchant, a doctor, and a florist. He wasn't about to just walk into Alessa's villa again without means of a proper apology. Finding the florist, he looked over the cart and picked out a bunch of red tulips and yellow roses, accented with baby's breath. Satisfied to a certain extent, he only needed to find the doctor that helped Alessa last night and see if there were any other things he could do to help. Perhaps let Ezio purchase materials needed to patch her up again so her wounds didn't get terribly irritated.

An hour later, Ezio was on a borrowed horse on his way back to the villa. He would visit his uncle and sister tomorrow, perhaps, to see how Madre and Claudia were fairing, and to pick up the income from Monteriggioni.

He jumped the horse over Bendetta's fence and the stallion walked around his stable, eyeing the new horse, and then Ezio; who shrugged, "I told you I would bring you a friend, amico."

Bendetta blinked, and then snorted at Ezio, walking back around the stable; out of sight. Ezio smiled and climbed down from the new bay mare he brought to the villa and headed into the house. All was silent…he walked into the bedroom to find that Alessa had indeed fallen asleep. He smiled to himself and found a vase or a tall glass to keep the flowers in, then placed the bouquet on her side table. After a quick adjustment to make sure it was perfect, he walked into the main room and built up a fire, setting the medical materials on the dining room table. Ezio found the bread and cheese they had enjoyed the other night and cut off some more pieces from the block of cheese, sitting on the couch by the fire as he ate his first "meal" since he ate with Alessa.

He thought about taking her someplace nice to have a civilized meal, though he wasn't sure where he would take her. He didn't know many places in Venice.

After a long period of silence, he heard the bed creak and bare feet on the stone floor. He listened for a pause, and heard was he was after. Another moment of silence passed, and Alessa walked into the main room, bending over the back of the couch to kiss Ezio's cheek.

"Accepted." She whispered in his ear, then stood and walked around to gently sit down next to him.

He smiled to himself, "So what brings you out of bed, signora?" He asked her softly, resting his arm over the back of the couch.

She shrugged with one shoulder, "It seemed too quiet." She looked over at him, "I wanted to see what you were up to." Emitting a sly smile, she watched the fire, "I do like the flowers, Ezio. You didn't have to give me flowers."

"I know." He smiled at her, "But I haven't done so much to appeal to your better nature. Apparently I'm really good at irritating you." He chuckled, looking back to the fire.

"And who told you that, Signore?" She inquired, tilting her head.

He looked at Alessa and pointed outside, "Your stallion has quite the expressive personality." He offered a smile, "I asked if you'd always been this stubborn and he said no." Ezio laughed, "I wonder if he was really telling the truth."

Alessa was quiet for a moment, looking over to the table and seeing the supplies, "Did you have a nice spending day in Venice, amore?" She asked, looking back at him, "Are you planning to fix me up again when you don't know what to do?"

"Oh, trust me signora. I've had plenty of wounds and I've patched myself up each time." He leaned in closer, "Maybe I just wanted to see your naked skin." He winked, and she pushed him away playfully.

"I should've known you had ulterior motives." She snickered, leaning back into the many pillows she noticed were piled up behind her. Must have been Ezio's handiwork. "So when did you plan on replacing my bandages? I need a bath." She wasn't trying to give him the wrong idea, but she knew she wouldn't be able to undress herself alone. The bath she could handle on her own, but she needed assistance getting to that point.

Ezio raised an eyebrow, "You want me to undress you?"

"Oh, don't get too excited, lover boy. You don't get to join me." She rolled her eyes and stood, "But if you _want_ to help, you'd better come on." She walked into the bathroom, and Ezio jumped up and followed behind her like a puppy.

Walking into the restroom, she drew a bath, and then looked back at Ezio, "Ready?" She asked wearily. He smiled and she nodded, "I'll take that as a yes." She stood facing him, motioning for him to start unbuttoning the loose shirt she had on.

"I didn't know I would get to completely undress you, signora." He smirked as he worked on the buttons. She rolled her eyes and smiled as she caught him admiring the now exposed skin of her chest and stomach.

"Don't enjoy yourself too much, Ezio." She said, turning around and allowing him to slip the shirt from her shoulders.

"What?" He chuckled, "It may be the last time I see you naked." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes again and unbuttoned her own pants, stepping out of them as they fell to the floor.

"Would you mind undressing my shoulder?" She asked as she tugged the bandage off of her hip. She felt him pick at the adhesive that held the cotton and bandages to her skin, eventually peeling it off. He stepped back.

"There you are, signora. Are you sure you don't need my help anymore?" He asked playfully, and she shot him a poisonous look.

"I can handle myself from here, Ezio. Thank you for your assistance." She dismissed him as she stepped into the warm water.

Ezio excused himself, walking back into the main room, tending the fire which had burnt itself to a lower status.

Alessa relaxed into the warm water, soaking her wounds and though they stung and throbbed at first, they numbed after a little while.

She rested her head back on the wall and closed her eyes. Though she wouldn't easily admit it, she loved having Ezio around. Not just because he would save her if she needed it, but because of whom he was. He was sweet and gentle, playful and romantic, strong and endearing, and he would do literally anything to save her if she was wounded or trapped somewhere.

And he was really sexy, she smiled to herself. She hated being vulnerable with anyone, or even favoring anyone over herself, but she was okay with Ezio for both of those things. Alessa liked the idea of having him there, even if it were just to be there. She liked his independence, his charisma, his persistence, and certainly liked his determined desire for her.

She thought about the city, and how she wanted to show Ezio the wonders of Venice; even if she just showed him the spot in the bell tower that she watched the sunset in all her life. He father had shown her the spot when she was ten. He had taught her how to climb buildings since she was eight and could be up high and not be afraid. Before she could climb on her own, her father would put her on his back and they would climb up as one; that was the time he showed her the bell tower. He told her archers could never see her this high and she would always be safe there.

"_Here we are, child." Angelo Miani cooed, letting a seven year old Alessa Miani off of his back inside the ledge of the Cathedrals bell tower. She walked to the other side, looking over the edge to the street below._

"_The people look like ants, Padre!" She exclaimed, showing her father a wide smile before looking back down at the street._

"_You must be very careful not to fall, Alessa." Her father cautioned, sitting on the ledge and watching her with a warm gaze only a father could give. She turned to look at him and stepped into his arms._

"_Ti amo, Padre." She cooed, closing her eyes._

_Angelo kissed her hair, "Come now, Alessa. If you keep your eyes closed, you'll miss what I want to show you!" He picked her up and turned her to where she was sitting in his lap; and he pointed to the sky, "Look the many beautiful colors, Alessa!"_

_Gasping at the bright oranges and pinks, Alessa's eyes widened as she took in the sunset. "Oh, Padre!" She smiled, "E bellissimo!" She put her hands in the air, and her father wrapped his strong arms around his precious daughter._

"_Alessa," He started, nuzzling her hair, "If anything happens to your Mother and I, I want you to come here to remember us, alright? You're safe up here. No archer or guard will ever find you in this tower."_

"_Papa," She turned around and hugged his neck, "Nothing will ever happen to you, because I will protect you!" She said, holding his face in her small hands. She kissed his nose, "I promise, Padre."_

_Angelo smiled, "Ti amo, uno preziosi." He brushed her shoulder length black hair with his fingers, "What do you say we go find Mama? I'm sure she has supper ready."_

_Alessa nodded excitedly, and climbed onto her father's back. She got one final look at that first sunset before climbing down the side of the Cathedral and making their way back to the villa._

Alessa opened her eyes to the sound of Ezio calling her name. She sat up and blinked heavily, she must have fallen asleep.

"Signora! Are you alright?" He called from the other room, "I haven't heard any movement for a while."

"I'm alright, Ezio. I think I fell asleep." She noticed that the water was now cold, and stood to get out, grabbing a towel from a stool in the corner.

She dried her hair, and dabbed the water from her golden skin. "Alright Ezio, I'm dry and ready to be dressed." She called, and heard him immediately jump up and walk into the bathroom. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Eager?" She smirked, and he smiled in return.

"What can I say? I can't help but rush to a damsel in distress." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Did you bring the medical supplies?" She asked, turning to face away from the man in the doorway.

"Of course!" He could hear his smile. She nodded and let the towel fall a little before she held it around her waist.

"Well then, signore Ezio, work away." She stated.

Ezio had to take a second to look at the skin she just exposed for him to bandage her shoulder. He took a breath, admiring her smooth skin and noticed a few water droplets in the small of her back.

His eyes traced the lines of her spine and muscles.

She looked over her shoulder, "Are you going to do anything?"

He thought about the many things he could actually _do _to her, but shook his head out of it and used his sleeve to dab water from the shoulder wound and swallowed his thoughts. Using a cotton ball the doctor had given him, he poured a little bit of alcohol over the wound, using a towel to soak it up as it trickled down her back.

Again, he got distracted by her body and was heavily tempted to touch her skin, but he knew he would most likely get in trouble for something like that. Instead, he ran his fingertips over her shoulders and skin whenever he got a chance that wouldn't be too obvious.

Alessa smiled to herself. She felt his hesitation to cover any of the skin he wanted to see for himself so badly, "You're taking your time, Ezio." She smirked, looking at the painting above the commode.

"It's not my fault your distracting, Alessa." He smiled, drying the wound before applying cotton and adhesive to hold the bandage on.

She chuckled, "Well, believe it or not, you're rather distracting at times as well." She didn't look around but knew he had smiled.

"All patched up. What makes me so distracting?" He asked playfully, "You'll need to lie down for me to fix your side wounds."

She nodded and pulled up the towel to secure it around her breasts, then turned to Ezio, "Alright then." She smiled and walked into the bedroom, finding a shirt to put on so she could use the towel to cover what he wasn't to see.

He followed her into the room and she lay down, using the towel to cover her from under bellybutton to just above her knees. Ezio knelt beside the bed and got the alcohol out again. "Let's do the exit wound first." He said, and she rolled over on her side so he could access the broken skin.

He poured alcohol over the puncture, catching it with the same towel he'd borrowed in the bathroom so he didn't have to use Alessa's.

She winced as the alcohol stung her waist, feeling much like fire again. She clenched a fist and bit her lip, closing her eyes and waiting as patiently as she could until the throbbing pain faded again. Ezio placed some cotton over the wound and pulled her back to lay flat again. "Are you alright?" He asked before treating the bigger puncture.

Alessa nodded, "Just treat it and get it over with." She said, laying her head back on the pillow. He nodded and poured the fiery liquid over a cotton pad, dabbing it on the wound as gently as he could. She inhaled with a hiss and gripped the sheets. He worked as quickly as he could and placed more cotton over the bigger wound and secured both pieces on her waist with long strips of adhesive tape.

"There we are, signora." He smiled triumphantly and kissed her stomach before standing up, "All fixed up for now." He helped her sit up a little, "I'm surprised you aren't that sore. Usually the second day with wounds like this is excruciating."

"Oh trust me, Ezio. It's _plenty _sore." She said; standing and wrapping the towel around her waist, "The water just made it less severe for a little while. I need to dress, but if you'd like to go outside, I'll join you in a moment."

Ezio nodded and excused himself, leaving Alessa to dress herself. She found a clean pair of brown trousers that hugged her legs and hips and pulled them on, and found a casual ladies shirt with puffy sleeves and a leather bustier. The sleeves showed off her shoulders and covered her hands. They also showed off the bandage on the back of her shoulder. She ruffled her hair a little and slipped her boots on before walking outside.

She tilted her head at the sight of the bay horse in Bendetta's pasture.

When the stallion saw his mother, he neighed happily and trotted over to the fence, looking her over; searching for the reason why she hadn't fed him this morning.

"I'm sorry Bendetta." She said, showing him the bandages on her shoulder and hip, "I wasn't feeling well this morning, so Ezio made me stay in bed and came out to feed you." She walked to the fence, stroking her horses snout.

Alessa glanced at Ezio, who had taken off his armor and was sitting cross legged in the long grass beside the pasture in a white shirt, trousers and boots. He was watching the sky, though his eyes were closed at the moment. She hadn't really noticed how long his hair was, but she giggled at the sight of a pinkish ribbon holding it together. She walked over and knelt beside him. "Watching the clouds?" She asked softly, and he jumped.

"Oh, signora!" He put a hand on his chest, "You startled me." He looked back up, "It's a beautiful day, today. I'm glad I didn't make you stay in bed for it." He smiled, looking back at her and running his fingertips over her neck.

She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, "I'm glad too."


	6. Mission Six

_**Recap:**_

"_Oh, signora!" He put a hand on his chest, "You startled me." He looked back up, "It's a beautiful day, today. I'm glad I didn't make you stay in bed for it." He smiled, looking back at her and running his fingertips over her neck._

_She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, "I'm glad too."_

**Mission Six: **a place of comfort and healing

{Time Lapse: Two Weeks}

"Affrettatevi, Ezio! Sei cosi lento!" Alessa laughed, dashing across the clay rooftops of Venice. Ezio climbed up the stone decoration on the building she'd just leapt from and ran after her, grinning like a madman.

She stopped on the roof next to the Cathedral, seeing how far behind Ezio was. He caught up quickly, slow jogging to a stop and putting his hands on his hips.

"How do you manage such speed, Alessa? E ridicolo!" He huffed, and she smiled, taking off again across the rooftops. Ezio laughed and ran after her, jumping from rooftop, to chimney, to lower rooftop, across an alleyway, and so on.

He ran full speed after her; which was difficult because she moved so quickly and with such grace that he could hardly blink without losing her.

Alessa was on a mission to get to the Cathedral before sunset. She wanted Ezio to see Venice from the best viewpoint in the city. She stayed far enough ahead that he had to run to keep an eye on her, but close enough that he could hear her if she said something.

In this part of the city, there weren't many archers on the rooftops, so they basically had full reign.

She stopped on the edge of a roof after seeing that it was farther away from the roof across the street than she remembered. She looked down for a way across without having to climb down and saw hanging scaffolding, and she promptly hopped over to it. She let it swing for a moment, and then jumped over to the roof she was after, and took off again.

She ran Ezio around the Cathedral to the back where no guards were watching, then climbed down and waited for him to catch up.

He finally climbed down and looked at her with a look that said she was crazy, "Why did we come all the way around? The roofs connect right where we were!" He complained, and she placed a finger on his lips.

"We're almost there." Her eyes were as bright as the sun in spring, and she offered a wide smile, and then took off up the side of the Cathedral, getting a running start on a loaded wagon and jumping to catch a scaffold. From there, she climbed up a ladder and made her way around the building, ascending with each jump until she was on the roof. Alessa perched and looked over the edge, "Vieni, amore?" She called.

He looked up and laughed to himself, then set off up the Cathedral's backside the same way she had gone. "You're extremely hard to keep track of, signora!" He called after her.

She grinned, "Well I can't make it easy!"

Ezio chuckled and nodded, grunting as he pulled himself up onto the roof. "Apparently not." He smiled. He stood and Alessa watched him rest for a moment.

"Almost there." She grinned, and ran toward the bell tower.

He groaned and went after her, "Why won't you tell me where we're going?" He called, watching her quickly climb up the bell tower.

Alessa climbed up the tower, pulling herself over the ledge and letting her eyes take in Venice as the sun goes down. She sat on the opposite edge of where she climbed up and heard Ezio pull himself over the ledge. He walked over to stand behind her and rest his hands on her shoulders.

"My father used to being me up here." She said, watching the sky turn bright orange, "He said this was the safest place I could ever be, because no one can see me when I'm this high." She lifted her chin, feeling the cool breeze on her face and through her hair. Ezio ran his fingers through the ebony curtain and looked up at the sunset.

"It most certainly is beautiful." He said softly, admiring the pinks and reds of the horizon.

Alessa nodded, "I wanted to show you this spot because I knew you hadn't ever seen Venezia like this." She smiled up at him, "And I haven't been up here in a long time." She looked back at the city, "Papa would have loved to meet you." She noted to herself, tilting her head to the left, "As would Mama." She got lost in the sunset, thinking about her parents and grandmother. How gentle their hands were, how her grandmother would braid her hair and tell her stories about Alessa's mother, Tiana when she was only a child and how alike the two of them were.

Tiana used to take Alessa into the pastures that dotted the area around Venezia. She always had a love for horses and her mother promised her one when she was old enough. Unfortunately, Tiana was killed before Alessa came of age. She was never awarded for her patience.

"What are you thinking about, signora?" Ezio asked, brushing his fingertips through her hair.

She was silent for a moment, enjoying the warm breeze that they probably couldn't feel from the city below.

"I'm not sure." She said on a breath, "What're you thinking about?" She asked in return.

"Eh, something you could probably guess." Alessa could hear the smile on his lips. She turned to look at him, and smiled pleasantly when she saw he was smiling back. He hooked a finger under her chin and stroked her lip with his thumb. "Would you like to guess what I'm thinking, signora?" He asked playfully, caressing her face in the palm of his hand. She smiled and leaned into his touch.

She blinked slowly and shook her head, "I'd like you to show me, Ezio." She said quietly, turning to stand and face him. He didn't say a word in response, but leaned in and closed the distance between their lips, and she accepted the gesture, kissing him in return.

He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, and she accepted by resting her arms around his neck. Ezio deepened the kiss, pulling her closer and tighter against his own body. Her lips parted slightly, enough for him to slip his tongue into her mouth. She couldn't help but smile and close her eyes as she applied just as much passion as he had given. Running her fingers through the strands that dangled over his eyes, Alessa rested her other hand on his shoulder and smirked into the kiss as he started to sway back and forth. Dancing within the wind, it was the simplest, most graceful dance she had ever come into contact with. The only person she had ever slow-danced with was her Papa, when she was only big enough to stand on the toes of his large shoes. They would twirl and sway and little Alessa would laugh and grin at her Papa. This feeling; while vastly different from that of her childhood memory, brought her a sense of comfort and warmth. She rested her head on Ezio's shoulder, coming back to him from her own dreamland, and draped an arm around his waist. She could feel small throwing daggers just under the first layer of his clothes and longed to strip them away and feel his dark skin under her fingertips. Tucking her thumb into the sash around his waist, Alessa looked up into the dark chocolate eyes that awaited her and smiled.

"I think it's time for another race, mio caro." She kissed him hard and promptly pulled away, stepping back toward the ledge and running her fingers through the ebony strands that hung over her face from the wind. Reaching the edge, she spun around and hopped up, looking over the city. Deep oranges and bright pinks and reds lit up the rooftops and filled her with a joy that made her feel as if she were flying. In fact, with a cart of pink and white flowers just below, she thought she would fly for just a moment.

Looking over her shoulder at Ezio, she smiled, turned, and fell back into the open air, twisting into a leap of faith that landed perfectly in the cart below without jacking her shoulder or hip. Though they had healed impressively, every so often they were a little sensitive. Ezio had become familiar with these times and had learned to help comfort and calm Alessa when she was irritated with her body.

Sitting up and climbing out of the cart, she shot a daring glance at Ezio, who stood about to jump on the same ledge she had been on just a moment earlier. Folding her hands behind her back, she turned and started to walk away. She got around the corner before taking off down the alley, jumping to grab a window ledge about six feet off the stone street and climbing with ease to the roof above. Peering over the neighboring building, she noticed Ezio climbing out of the cart and looking around.

"Ezio!" She sang, letting her voice echo and draw his attention, "Non si sarà mai prendere me!"

He laughed and ran after her, and shortly after Alessa ran over the rooftop, jumping and swinging from roof, to porch, to scaffold, to roof again. Headed to the city gate, she picked up speed and made her way almost halfway across Venezia.

Climbing down close to the gate, Alessa had time to adjust her clothes before being snagged and pulled into the near dark alley. Crying out as she hit the wall, she barely had time to grab a blade before opening her eyes to the grinning lips of Ezio Auditore.

She pushed on his chest, frightened and amused all at the same time and dropped the dagger in her hand, clutching to his shirt. "Maleducato!" She hissed, "How did you catch up to me so quickly?"

Ezio chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Your route across the rooftops was not quite the fastest way across the city, il mio amore." He held her close and suppressed another chuckle as she calmed down and became irate. "Now, let's get back to your villa before it get's cold, yes?"

Alessa, now calmer but longing to backhand her companion, nodded and gave him a narrow glance before taking his hand and heading out toward her villa. She had her ways of punishing him, and he wouldn't like it, but a little teasing did need to take place.


End file.
